


Satisfying Discovery

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Caught, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Seduction, Sex, Surprises, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Geoff and Bridgette are busy enjoying a Friday night to themselves when Geoff suddenly finds and discovers her girlfriend in quite an uncompromising position in the middle of their own bedroom. Will any good or bad come out of this in Geoff’s case. Or perhaps something interesting may happen in this situation? Co-written by me and CLake, so some of the credit goes to him as well.





	Satisfying Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series, especially its characters. Both the show and characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since it’s been a long time for me working on threesomes, I’d figure I’d work a very hot threesome for the rest of you, Total Drama fandom. And wouldn’t you know it? It involves both Geoff, Bridgette and Lindsay engaging in hot smut-filled action! So make sure you got your favorite can of Cherry Coke and some delicious Cheddar Jalapeno Cheetos, and enjoy!

It felt like a breezy Friday night for both Bridgette and Geoff as the two lovebirds were spent cooped up on the small, yet comfortable sofa that the two bought together to bring to their first big apartment that Geoff bought as part of his winnings he won back on  _ The Ridonculous Race _ . It was quite a sight to behold as the two managed to get a place where they can get an extravagant view of the ocean itself. No doubt that the sweet sounds of the ocean itself made such elegant music to both Bridgette and Geoff's ears as the two were busy being occupied to the sounds coming from the TV, obviously enjoying another episode of The Big Bang Theory in the process. And not to mention the fact that Geoff was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend downing yet another glass of the strawberry-banana fudge ice cream Geoff bought for her.

"So, enjoying the ice cream, babe?" The party boy smirked as Bridgette put down her empty ice cream glass.

"Oh, it's the best." Answered the blonde surfer, who was driven crazy by the flavor itself, "Nothing makes Friday night better than being fat on strawberry banana fudge ice cream."

Geoff let out a chuckle and said, "Oh, come on, I still think you look hot and sexy, babe."

"Yeah, that's true." Bridgette chuckled herself before getting herself off the couch, "Hey, you keep yourself settled on the couch. I'm gonna see if I get can get a blanket for us to cuddle with."

"Fine by me," Geoff nodded, "You going for my favorite Toronto Raptors blanket?"

"That's the point." Bridgette nodded as she headed to their master bedroom.

This of course left Geoff to kick back on the couch with his arms around his head, resting all by himself while Bridgette was in the closet trying to find Geoff's favorite blanket of his favorite basketball team, even though Geoff was mostly a surfing kind of guy. His ears continued to relax to the sounds of The Big Bang Theory playing from the television when the party boy felt something bother him around his insides. He had been resting around fifteen minutes and so far, Bridgette hadn't come back from the bedroom with his blanket in hand.

Geoff could tell right away once he got up from his nap and thought to himself, _"I wonder why Bridgette's not back with my blanket yet...?"_

The hat-wearing party-boy wasted no time getting off the couch he was sleeping on and headed straight to the master bedroom where Bridgette was still inside for heaven-knows-what. He hoped that there was a good excuse for Bridgette on why she decided to hold him off for long, Geoff thought.

"Hey Bridge, you found that blanket yet?" Geoff said as he turned the doorknob and opened up the bedroom door, "You've been making me wait a--"

Geoff would never finish that word right away as the first thing he saw in his eyes was an unexpected sight:

The sight of his girlfriend Bridgette making out with a big-breasted blonde in the form of her best friend, Lindsay!

"Bridge?" He gasped in shock.

"Agh, Geoff!" Bridgette yelped, quickly covering herself in front of her boyfriend. And so did Lindsay as a matter of fact. The surfer girl soon chuckled nervously and said, "Geoff, I just want to let you know that this isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"Yeah, what she said, Gary!" Lindsay nodded to Geoff right away.

Before the party boy could get the chance to speak however, Bridgette cut him off and explained to him carefully, "You see Geoff, I was gonna get that Raptors blanket like you said, but Lindaay kinda showed up in our bedroom whatsoever and she really started to come onto me. I tried to resist, but Lindsay turned me on so much with that hot red lingerie of hers, I couldn't help but need her so bad. And the next thing I knew, we started making out and doing it iin your bed. I'm not lying, Lindsay's really such a wildcat."

"That's really true." Lindsay nodded, believing in her blonde lover's story.

The look on Geoff's confused face never went away. As if it was his heart and mind was being quite betrayed by the woman Geoff thought he loved way back on Total Drama Island. Bridgette had no choice but to groan right away and explain her intentions in front of him.

"Okay, I understand why you should be shocked by this, and I don't blame you one bit. But I can't help it if I'm a bit of a swinging nymphomaniac," The surfer girl admitted to Geoff's face before replying, "I mean, every time I look at men and women dressed like that, I'd have no choice but to be horny. But at least I always think of you whenever I do have sex with the same kind or some other guy. If you don't want to accept me for who I am, I won't blame you if you wanna walk out that door right now. At least you'll have some dignity if you feel like leaving on me."

Bridgette immediately closed her eyes and hoped that she would hear the sound of the door behind shut on her in such an angry way. She could definitely feel it happening from her boyfriend. She knew it had it happen anytime soon at any second now. Bridgette didn't want to hear the angry, heartbreaking words coming from Geoff himself, but whatever he had to say to her, the surfer girl was ready to take whatever was coming to her.

Surprisingly, none of that stuff ever happened.

"Um... babe," Geoff raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to walk out on me like the angry boyfriend you are!" Bridgette hesistantly said.

Geoff then chuckled as he said, "Babe, you can open your eyes. I'm not gonna leave you."

Bridgette soon let out a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Geoff still standing there, but instead of an angry death glare however, Geoff laid out a smile towards her. That of course scared Bridgette a little less out of relief.

"You... you didn't leave." Bridgette shrugged.

Geoff shrugged back as he said, "Of course, I didn't. Bridge, I'm not leaving all because you're sleeping with a hot chick like Lindsay. In fact... I think it's so fuckin' hot!"

The surfer girl felt her eyes bulge out of her sockets and said, "You think so?"

"I totally do," Geoff nodded in response, "I'm not lying when I say this, but the sight of you and Lindsay making out in the middle of our bed was something I always dreamed of in my sleep every single night. It got me so hard that I just couldn't take myself anymore, babe. And, I gotta say, you two chicks totally drive me horny."

Bridgette and Lindsay were quite fascinated by this revelation coming from the hat-wearing party boy himself. The duo never knew that what they were doing was the dream that was envisioned inside Geoff's unclean mind. And without a doubt, it left both Bridgette and Lindsay to exchange a very naughty gaze towards each other, planning something very special for Geoff himself.

"Mmmmm, you know what I'm thinking, Lindsay?" Bridgette said, caressing the ditzy blonde princess by her leg.

"You wanna make his dream come true...?" Lindsay guessed in a suggestive manner.

Once she looked back to a hot-and-bothered Geoff, Bridgette focused right to Lindsay again and smirked, "Let's do it."

The two luscious blondes caught Geoff's attention right away as Bridgette took the blanket off of them, revealing and exposing their hot curvaceous nude bodies in front of the highly-aroused party boy. Geoff got himself stiff and hard through his jean shorts seeing and gazing at both the blonde's respective plump breasts, long delicate legs, and those curvaceous pear-shaped asses of theirs. Both Bridgette and Lindsay looked so sexy, delicious and hot as ever, especially with their bare nude pornstar-like bodies arousing every part of him he ever had.

Geoff got a glance at both Lindsay and Bridgette motioning their fingers towards him, as a way of telling him to come on over to them. He obliged right away and approached both blondes at bedside, leaving both Bridgette and Lindsay to make-out with the party boy themselves. Of course, the first chick Geoff exchanged a hot tongue kiss with was Bridgette, who moaned passionately in response of his long wet tongue swimming deep inside her mouth like a ticklish dolphin. Lindsay got some of the action too, tingling Geoff's entire neck and chest with her hot searing kisses that drove him especially crazy. It drove him crazy to the point where Geoff exchanged tongue kisses with Lindsay this time, leaving his girlfriend Bridgette to leave her kisses around Geoff's neck as well before her soft firm hands were feeling the tightening bulge that Geoff was now sporting right through his tight white briefs.

The party boy managed a pleasure-filled moan shoot through him as a result of her sweet fragile touch around his big massive bulge. Lindsay began to feel it too as well as the two blondes continued to rub and stroke his pant-covered bulge to the point where both Bridgette and Lindsay began to undo his shorts. They zipped down and witnessed a big massive sight beneath their eyes. The sight of his throbbing nine-inch phallus emerging from the tight underwear fabric. It looked very hung, very big, and very delicious enough for Bridgette and Lindsay to satisfy their hunger.

Pleased at this satisfying image, Bridgette turned to Lindsay and replied, "You ready?"

"Mmmmm, you know it." The big-breasted vixen nodded to her friend before arousing Geoff with a pleasing lick way up his massive pink rim.

The cold chill of Lindsay's tongue forced Geoff to emit a very lusting hiss in return. His massive cock was ever so tender and fragile, especially when caressed by warm wet tongues in the form of both Bridgette and Lindsay.

It wasn't long before Lindsay's entire mouth slipped all the way down through the party boy's entire package, slurping and bobbing repeatedly in perfect motion. The blonde blue-eyed princess moaned in desire of how good and satisfying his throbbing manmeat was being sucked inside the corners of her pretty little mouth. Bridgette also joined in as well as her tongue found herself tickling and massaging his big ballsack in a desirable french kiss, sending an ounce of pleasure right up Geoff's muscular spine.

"Ohhhhh... ohhh, fuck... fuck, that's nice..." He moaned out, nearly losing breath from this incredible feeling.

The two luscious blondes immediately switched parts forcing Bridgette to do the slurping and sucking back and forth, leaving one of Lindsay’s delicate manicured hands to rub and caress every part of his sack thereof. Geoff soon met up with Bridgette’s movements as he grabbed her right by the ponytail and thrusted through her mouth, making his massive manmeat go even deeper in a slow savory throatfuck. Bridgette’s entire throat was more than capable to take in his entire nine-inches with ease without the sound of her choking going through her lungs. She wet him up long enough for both Bridgette and Lindsay to lick his studded member up and down like the tasty fruit pop that his cock was becoming, its mesmerizing flavor that both Bridgette and Lindsay felt was truly amazing and musky. Their tongues had once again given Geoff another lusting chill through his legs especially as the head of his phallic cock had been flickered and fluttered by the blonde duo’s two pink tongue tips. And it would be more than enough for him to glisten pre-cum around his member, forcing both the surfer girl and ditzy blonde princess to lick it right off before exchanging a caressing tongue kiss with each other.

Bridgette soon looked up to Geoff with lust blazing through his eyes and whispered, “Mmmmm, you like it when we suck your big hard cock…?”

The party boy then nodded with a smile, “Oh, hell yeah, you two are the best.”

“Anything we can do for you, Gary?” Lindsay smirked seducingly, once again getting Geoff’s name wrong.

That didn’t matter to Geoff though as he forced Bridgette to lay right on her back and ordered Lindsay to stand on our fours an inch closer to the surfer girl’s face. Geoff ended up readjusting his cowboy hat right before he crossed Bridgette’s legs just to position his glistening member around her ever-awaiting walls. He pushed through her without no trouble at all, proceeding to shift his hips back and forth in a smooth-moving pace. That speed soon started to increase per minute leaving Bridgette’s tight shaven pussy wrecked in continuous fashion. It was the kind of fast and furious speed that drove Bridgette crazy like a vivacious fox, leading her hands to cling onto Lindsay’s soft thighs, pressing them with each forceable thrust that he had coming to her. 

Geoff, knowing the position he was suddenly in, watched as Lindsay’s supple bubble-butt shone directly in the bedroom light, making him very hypnotized and drawn like a magnet. His tongue wagged like a dog in heat looking directly at the combo that was her tight o-shaped asshole and sweet tender pussy altogether, the combo making Geoff’s entire mouth water in such an unadulterated manner. Lindsay felt a big loud moan shoot through her once she felt Geoff’s chilling tongue slipping through her hole, slipping inside her harness like an unforeseen ninja sneaking up on its victim from behind. The big-titted blue-eyed blonde cried lustfully as the party boy’s tongue rimmed back and forth through her supple asshole, wetting it down with pure deep penetrations that even Lindsay couldn’t handle, take or endure. It made her moan even harder and even louder although the sound of Bridgette’s moans were equaling hers by a short hair. 

Geoff suddenly grew himself tired very fast as his tongue soon broke out of Lindsay’s wet gaping asshole, right at the very same time he broke out of Bridgette’s tight fuckable pussy. What he was planning next was quite a mystery to the two luscious nude blondes themselves. 

“Okay… bend over for me, babe…” Geoff whispered down to Bridgette before looking up to Lindsay and said, “And you… lay on your back and cross your legs.”

“Oh, will do…” winked Lindsay as she immediately did what Geoff told her to do.

The blonde-haired party boy soon turned Bridgette around on all fours, bending over nicely for Geoff’s cock to pulsate in pleasure just looking at his surfer girlfriend’s asshole tighten for him. Bridgette hissed loudly as his firm manmeat shoved through her hole in perfect ease, proceeding to press back and forth onto her just to meet up with her intense movements. The feeling that Bridgette felt from his massive member caused her ass to become sore and red with each passing minute. But that soreness satisfied her deep down as it led the curvaceous surfer girl begging for more of his thrusting cock.

“Nnnnh… Geoff… Ohhhhh, Geoff… fuck me… fuck me harder!” Bridgette shouted, forcing her boyfriend to shove into her hole even more harder than ever before. And it was literally hard for him indeed concerning the fact that Bridgette’s gaping asshole tightened around Geoff’s pink rim, squeezing the entire pressure surrounding his penis. It didn’t stop him one bit though as he clung into Bridgette’s ass tightly and smacked his cock through her faster, giving it hard to the surfer girl balls-deep.

Trapped in nothing more than a state of moans, Bridgette found herself eyeing down Lindsay’s tasty clit closeup like a delectable dessert. The surfer girl gazed at her friend’s incredible tightness with pure hunger, literally feeling her mouth water in response. It was that response that led Bridgette’s tongue to flicker and flutter through Lindsay’s delicious vaginal walls, tasting every pink morsel there had to be. Lindsay felt her tongue bite in pleasure being pleased by the tip of Bridgette’s long tongue eating her cunt non-stop. The surfer’s mouth continued to french kiss Lindsay’s succulent pussy for a good minute before it got fully wet for the busty blonde princess to tremble full of ecstacy.

“Oh, Bridgette… BRIDGETTE, I’M CUMMING!” shrieked a sex-filled Lindsay as she released every ounce of her sticky love juices around Bridgette’s pretty little face. The surfer licked her lips trying her darndest to taste her friend’s vaginal juices, which tasted like a combo of both sugar and honey combined. But it was quite the forbidden kind to say the least. Quite forbidden that Bridgette couldn’t help but love it on the inside around her inner dirty self.

Lindsay also got the chance to experience that forbidden taste herself by once again swimming her tongue deep inside Bridgette’s, feeling much sweeter than already expected. By now, the sex session Geoff suddenly found himself in started taking a toll on his body. So much so that he had to lay on the bed and rest up for a little bit. However, he couldn’t rest for long knowing that both Bridgette and Lindsay weren’t quite done with him just yet. And for good reason too.

It wasn’t long before Lindsay gathered her hips around the head of Geoff’s cock, pushing all the way down to feel his cock move up her curvaceous ass in return. The busty blue-eyed vixen used her pillowy ass-weight to good use, crashing down and twerking all through his studded erection like a hammer coming down in breakneck speed. Geoff didn’t take too long himself for his cock to immediately pump Lindsay’s ass in quite a vertical way. He sped his cock up fast enough for more pre-cum to ooze out of his phallic head, bringing him one step closer to reaching his sexual breaking point.

As much as Bridgette was enjoying the sight of his boyfriend’s cock being rode on by her big-breasted friend, the surfer found herself being left. Thankfully, Bridgette wouldn’t feel left out for much longer though as she found herself sitting on top of Geoff’s face, literally pressing her sweet clit around his thirsty sex-filled mouth. The party boy didn’t mind this image too much as it forced him to send his long slippery tongue working all around her tight sugar walls in record time. Bridgette shuddered lustfully with glee trying to endure the feeling of her boyfriend’s cold tongue rubbing, massaging and basically penetrating her dam much to no sudden avail. The arousing moans between the three began to get even more louder and more aggressive, increasing the pleasure coming from the center of their respective loins. What with all of the ass-pumping from Geoff, the cock-slamming coming from Lindsay’s own hips, and the slit-munching Bridgette was still feeling, that was saying worth a lot.

Geoff would suffer the most damage out of this experience, feeling the end of his cock tremble and shake with such excitement that the party boy himself couldn’t wait to release all over the room. 

“Fuck… fuck… oh shit, I’m about to cum… unnngh...!” He grunted, forcing both Bridgette and Lindsay to get off of him right away and bend over in front of his throbbing pulsating cock.

The two blondes stuck their desirables tongues out close to his phallic head, forcing Geoff to grasp onto his long nine-inch member and stroke up and down to get even close to his explosive orgasm. It took him only seven straight seconds for Geoff to break out in a loud hiss and moan, releasing a big geyser-like load from the tip of his cock which drenched an orgasm-filled Bridgette and Lindsay around their respective cheeks and chins in such an unclean way. The girls smiled toward each other and smirked, literally using their tongues once more to lick the sticky seed plasting their faces in glory. It was even more delicious than the sugary love juices that Bridgette tasted coming from Lindsay itself, albeit a little bit oily and milky this time. 

Both Geoff, Bridgette and Lindsay relished in this amazing ending right before the two vivacious blondes rested their fragile heads around Geoff’s soft chest, taking in a stress-free slumber-induced nap. For what they had endured, the three had to take in a rest one way or another. And all that was left for Geoff to do was to display the most satisfying smile he could ever form around his lips. 

And he formed it long enough for him to look down to the two salacious blonde-haired vixens resting before him, “Let me tell ya… you two definitely know how to please me…”

“Glad to see you liked it, Geoffy…” Bridgette said, looking back up to Geoff with a wink.

Lindsay also looked up at him with a flirtatious wink, whispering to him, “So, was that threesome good enough for you…?”

All Geoff could do was wrap his arms around his two favorite lovers and say these words that best described what he was feeling from this incredible moment:

“It was everything that I needed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, man was this delicious or what? I knew deep down I craved a hot smutfic one of these days, and trust me, this was definitely one of these days!
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna be working on a special birthday request for one of my friends since it'll be his birthday next week, so I won't be able to make any requests (luckily for me, I don't take any since I'm so busy trying to get my other shit done). But I still hope you all like the other smut I've planned next! Which fandom will I write next for my next hot smutfic?
> 
> You know what to do next: Like, read, review, subscribe, leave a feedback if you want to see more hot smut. Until next time, peace out, my jive turkeys!


End file.
